Wan Chai Market
The Wan Chai Market is a location in Hong Kong, China. It is visited by JC Denton in Deus Ex. Wan Chai (Cantonese: 灣仔) is the largest area in Hong Kong, larger than the Canals, Tonnochi Road, and Canal Road Tunnels. It is first visited upon exiting the MJ12 Helibase. Locations *Marketplace - A series of street vendors and customers. One man is selling chickens at a butchery, while a woman sells vases and flowers. Ian Hilton manages a small cafe above ground level. Someone has been spying on the police in a small shack, which can be broken into for weapons and items. *Police Station - The base of operations for Hong Kong's Military Police. Armed guards are situated on the catwalks, and custom Page Bravo-3 Peacebringers give the building an intimidating facade. Maggie Chow will send the player here looking for the Dragons Tooth Sword, but they will only learn that it was a distraction to buy Chow time. There is a datacube that documents the police monitoring of conflict between the triads.There are also weapons and munitions as well as evidence that links Maggie Chow to MJ12. *A woman is selling newspapers at a news stand on the edge of the market. Louis Pan will steal money from her and bring it to Gordon Quick. *A staircase near the news stand leads to both the Lucky Money and an elevator to the Versalife Headquarters. *Luminous Path Compound - A gated building that Tracer Tong is hiding underneath. JC cannot enter until they resolve the Triad Wars. *Buddhist Temple - A place of worship for people who practice Buddhism. Located directly in front of the Luminous Path Compound. Gordon Quick and Max Chen will meet here, but otherwise nothing of interest occurs at the Temple. *Staircases found near the Temple lead to the Hong Kong Canals and the Canal Road Tunnel. Points of Interest Protection Racket Both of the two main Triads in Hong Kong operate protection rackets. When JC Denton first visits the Wan Chai market, a boy is threatening the newspaper stand vendor (to the north of the market). Similarly, when JC first visits the Wan Chai tea house, just south of the newspaper stand, the owner is threatened by a member of the Red Arrow. The gang member threatens to put him out of business by causing him to fail his next health inspection. The tea house is later seen infested with rats. Businesses These market businesses are protected by the Triads separately: Luminous Path's protection is paid by: * Tea House * Butcher's Red Arrow's protection is paid by: *Newsstand *Vase shop Bugs Beside the Buddhist temple is a large building that acts as scenery and a border for the map. If the player climbs to the top of the tower, either by grenade climbing or using cheats, Max Chen can be found at the top, and will engage in conversation with the player. If the player noclips into the scenery above the police station, they may find a Red Arrow thug stuck in a T-Pose. If removed from the T-Pose, he will speak to the player in dialogue cut from the final game. Gallery HongKong_WanChaiMap.jpg|Map of Wan Chai Market WanChaiTemple.jpg|The temple Category:Deus Ex locations Category:Hong Kong locations Category:Articles with Chinese script